


The Bride

by SmileForCorail



Series: The Anthropologist [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, F/M, Fictional Religion & Theology, Growing Up, Korekiyo is Russian, Korekiyo is still an anthropologist, Korekiyo's sister became a monster, Korekiyo's sister became a monster and isn't human anymore, Korekiyo's sister is a blednica, Korekiyo's sister is named Mia, Monsters, Religion, Slavic mythology, and she will teach him to get free from his chains, be careful if you are offensed by this, be cautious tho there is a mention of incest in korekiyo's past, can you see how i struggle in making this kind of healthy, his ties to japanese cultures comes from his great grandparents, the chains being gods, there are some references to rejecting a religion in a forceful manner, they will have a relationship but mia isn't korekiyo's sister anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileForCorail/pseuds/SmileForCorail
Summary: "As long as he could remember, Korekiyo had always loved the woods.Of course, the human brain doesn’t allow us to remember as far as our earliest childhood, but Korekiyo could faintly feel a hand guiding his own across the rough bark of the trees, the smooth leaves of their branches, but also the warmth of the hand’s owner. It was something that he had never forgotten, unlike the owner’s identity. This mystery had always haunted him. Always would he ask his mother, “Mother, did I have a friend when I was a child?”, always to be confronted with a frown and a dry “No. Go to your room.”."Korekiyo is a Russian child, living in a small town which is obsessed with its god. Korekiyo isn't. He has other gods to look up to. So he escapes. But maybe, in the forest, there is someone who could teach him to truly break his chains. Someone he used to know. Someone who isn't who they used to be anymore.Korekiyo used to think that he was an only child.
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo & Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister, Shinguji Korekiyo/Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister
Series: The Anthropologist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614718





	The Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I think I started something frightful for me.  
> Frightful in the way that it will be an enormous work. This is only the beginning.  
> This work will deal with Slavic mythology, and more especially the błęnica, a slavic demon. But my goal is to create a series with Korekiyo where i will discuss several creatures from several mythologies.  
> I may have started something that will take years to complete, but I mean, I get to learn things.  
> I'm happy that I can try to teach them to you, readers.  
> This work will deal with incest, but do not worry, I made sure the relationship I will develop between Korekiyo and Mia, his sister, is healthy and not incestuous: Mia will NOT be his sister. The topic of religion will also be heavily important in the construction of Korekiyo's characters. There isn't any religion mentioned, but there is the rejection of a god and high disgust about it. Please read carefully if these topics are offensive to you.  
> Apart from that, I can only thank you for bearing with me through this work, and all I can say is happy reading.  
> Corail.

As long as he could remember, Korekiyo had always loved the woods.  
Of course, the human brain doesn’t allow us to remember as far as our earliest childhood, but Korekiyo could faintly feel a hand guiding his own across the rough bark of the trees, the smooth leaves of their branches, but also the warmth of the hand’s owner. It was something that he had never forgotten, unlike the owner’s identity. This mystery had always haunted him. Always would he ask his mother, “Mother, did I have a friend when I was a child?”, always to be confronted with a frown and a dry “No. Go to your room.”.  
Maybe this was why Korekiyo went in the woods so much.  
He craved that presence. Maybe if he lingered on long enough, it would come back to him. Who they were. Maybe if he was to run his hand across the rough bark of the trees, the smooth leaves of their branches, a face would float to his mind, a name, a feel, something.  
It never did.  
But that didn’t crush his hopes. He would always come back there. And still, even if nothing would come to his mind, he had find something to fill it.  
The woods that were a few miles away from the village were full of statues, creations that seemed almost divine, enveloping Korekiyo of their aura when he would sit next to them and rest his head on their throne of stone, letting himself doze off to sleep while the stony creatures looked after him. Sometimes, he would come across something different, something that didn’t look similar to anything living on Earth. A pile of rocks, sitting one on the other, twirling around a tree or protecting a patch of dirt filled with the smallest flowers you could ever think of. Korekiyo had never dared to touch them, afraid of ruining their holy purity with his mortal hands. Instead, he would get on his scraped knees, hands joined, and look up to them. When he was young, he never really knew why he would do that. He just answered to that need blooming in his soul when he would come across one. Later, he realized he had been praying all this time. Rejecting that God his parents wanted to force upon him, turning to the stone creatures for protection and the towers of rocks for a blessing of his soul. When he understood, he made sure to go back to the forest every day to honor the stone divinities, escaping from his mother’s eye right before going to Church to run from this human society to rejoin where he truly felt safe. This did earn him a few beatings, on the days his father had emptied the bottle, and countless nights where he was left alone in his room with no food to reflect on his actions.  
Korekiyo had broke the lock of his windows on the fourth and spent these nights picking berries from the bushes of the forest when the stars were alone. When the moon would show up, he would nestle next to the fox statue, head on its tail, and sleep under Their protection.  
It didn’t take long for Korekiyo to crave for more.  
He wanted to know more about Them. Who They were. How Their divine image ended up in this very forest. It took him a few days to discover that the old man living with his niece near the Church had some scrolls.  
The old man was nice, and lonely. His niece wasn’t home often, preferring to give her attention to their god instead of him. He took Korekiyo under his wing very quickly. Taught him to read the old and strange cursive their society wasn’t using anymore, and making him tea during the nights he would spend reading these scrolls next to the bonfire. His parents weren’t really happy with that, like with anything he would do. The niece ignored it. The old man didn’t even know if she had noticed the cushions and blankets set up next to the bonfire.  
The scrolls were Their Call. Korekiyo learned their names. He graved them in his mind in heart. He learned the true impact of Their divine Power. How They had set up the balance of this world. The Fox was the one responsible for granting humans knowledge. Korekiyo stopped sleeping in his own room to rest under Their protection after learning that.  
This Knowledge was what kept him pushing forward. He wanted to know more. More of Them. More of Their work. That is how the old man came to call him an anthropologist. He liked that name. He liked everything the old man would offer him. He didn’t have much to repay him, so he would write everything the old man didn’t know. One year after Korekiyo’s first night at the old man’s place, he offered him a leather bounded journal, filled with his research on Them. The old man cried.  
That same night, Korekiyo took him out to the woods. The old man had never left his house. Too ill, the threat of death always there. But he didn’t really care anymore. Korekiyo showed him the Towers. The old man caressed the stone with his wrinkled fingers while Korekiyo was on his knees. He showed Them to him. He showed him the Fox. When Korekiyo sat next to it, the old man asked him if he wanted to sleep with him there that night. Korekiyo refused. Afraid for his health. The old man insisted. They slept together that night, heads on the Fox’s tail.  
The old man died that night.  
When he woke up, Korekiyo cried. He cried for his death. Then he cried for his fate. He refused to give up his friend’s body to the Church.  
He didn’t go home. He stayed by his friend’s side, next to the Fox. He kept his cold hand in his. He sang old songs he had taught him.  
When the next night came, Korekiyo dug a small hole right before the Fox. He carried his friend to it, and when he was laying on his back, face towards the starry night, he covered him with branches.  
The body burned the whole night. Korekiyo didn’t sleep. He watched the flames twirling and twisting, his red swollen eyes stung by its bite. He didn’t look away.  
When the moon disappeared, his friend had become a pile of ashes. He flattened the pile and covered it with dirt. Korekiyo didn’t want the Church to bury him like a nameless man. He wanted to keep him under the protection of the Fox.  
And he stayed. Nobody noticed the old man’s disappearance, except his niece. She sold the house and gave the money to the Church.  
Korekiyo brought a branch of fern to his grave everyday. When the dirt was entirely covered, he burned them and let the ashes stay. He didn’t do anything to his grave afterwards. He left him entirely to the Fox’s protection.  
The death of his friend made look with disgust to his town’s god. He had began to consider it with disdain as he grew up, but disgust only filled his guts whenever it would come up. He wanted to throw up thinking about what would have become of his friend’s soul had he let him in the Church’s hands. He didn’t hide it. His father threw a bowl at him and cut his face when he opposed them one day during their prayer before dinner. His mother slapped him and locked him in his room. Korekiyo was seventeen. The age his friend was when he got locked away in his house by his parents. He refused to let his friend’s memory die in that same manner.  
Korekiyo escaped that night. He let behind a life of slavery to a disgusting god, and joined a life where knowledge would be his guide. He decided to live to the name his friend gave him.  
The anthropologist left the town and never came back.


End file.
